Je sais
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - YAOI - UA - Je sais. Il sait. Sasuke sait. Que sait-il au juste? Et pourquoi Naruto a-t-il si peur tout à coup?


**.Oo°.°oO.**

**J****e**** sai****s**

**.Oo°.°oO.**

**.**

- Je sais.

Le regard de Sasuke était glacé, le ton employé froid, terriblement froid, plus que de coutume surtout en la présence du blond. Naruto ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Ou peut-être l'avait-il ? Non, pas encore, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que savait Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? C'était donc innocemment, tout en lui souriant, que Naruto lui demanda :

- Que sais-tu, Sasuke ?

L'Uchiha percevait dans la question une sorte de provocation, comme si Naruto avait dit cela avec sarcasme. Bien sûr, cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère, son incompréhension et il lui lança amèrement, criant malgré lui :

- Je sais. Bordel, je sais ! Putain, Naruto, je sais ! 'Fais pas l'innocent, bordel de merde ! Je sais !

Les mots avaient claqués dans les oreilles du blond, un courant d'air froid rentra par la fenêtre ouverte et traversa la cuisine d'un léger sifflement avant de laisser place à un silence de mort, créant un gouffre entre les deux garçons. Quelque part, Sasuke semblait réaliser pleinement ce qu'il savait, sinon, pourquoi diable s'énerverait-il contre lui-même ? Souhaitait-il oublier ?

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge, tournant le dos à Sasuke, préférant ainsi s'occuper de la vaisselle quelques instants. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça et il retenait sa respiration tandis qu'il sentait que Sasuke allait exploser s'il ne disait pas quelque chose, s'il ne faisait rien. Au fond de lui, savait-il ce dont Sasuke l'accusait ? Voulait-il l'entendre dire clairement ? Quelque part, Naruto se sentait coupable et ça n'avait aucun sens. Cette démangeaison au niveau de la poitrine, il n'était pas sûr de la raison et de la provenance de cet affreux sentiment. Il n'osait plus affronter les orbes sombres de son amant et jugea bon de à sa tâche : sécher correctement, et comme un forcené appliqué, une assiette qui n'attendait qu'à être rangée depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire la vaisselle, que lui arrivait-il ?

- Naruto, regarde-moi et dis-moi que j'ai tort.

Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Pourquoi ferma-t-il fermement ses yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant il ne serait plus là ? Il voulait retourner dans le temps et effacer cette conversation, tout… Qu'était tout ?

Il daigna se retourner une seconde fois. Ses traits étaient durs et le blond cru que Sasuke allait le frapper malgré sa frêle carrure comparée à la sienne. Il voyait clairement les fins muscles, les tendons sous pression qui bougeaient contractés sous les vêtements du brun, confirmant le fait qu'il était à bout, tendu, remonté et qu'à la moindre faute, il l'écorchait vif. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, croyant peut-être qu'ainsi, l'image de Sasuke disparaîtrait. Au contraire, il ne vit que Sasuke sous lui, la même contraction dans son corps mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un peu abasourdie par le souvenir qu'il s'était remémoré, Naruto ne vit qu'une infinie tendresse mélangée à une horrible douleur dans le regard de son conjoint. Il se mordit la lèvre, détournant les yeux. C'était paradoxal et brûlait Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas ce dont il parlait. Vraiment ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt qu'il ne désirait pas l'admettre ?

Quand il porta une nouvelle fois son attention sur le brun, celui-ci avait la tête baissée et les épaules basses.

- Sasuke ?, souffla Naruto.

- Putain, quel con ! Mais quel con !

Il s'était redressé d'un coup et n'arrêtait pas de jurer, de s'insulter lui et le blond, marchant un peu dans tous les sens. Naruto le suivait vaguement du regard, perdu dans ses pensées quelques secondes. Que savait-il vraiment ?

Naruto n'aurait peut-être pas dû mais ce qu'il dit lui échappa :

- Ce n'est nouvelle pour personne, Sasuke : tout le monde le sait, que tu es con.

Il s serra le poing et Naruto vit clairement ses phalanges blanchir à s'en faire mal et prendre une couleur plus blanche que sa peau blafarde. Ce qui énervait le brun, c'était qu'il percevait le sourire en coin qui retraçait son visage tandis qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui. N'était-ce pas lui qui d'habitude faisait ce genre de remarque, mettant en rogne Naruto ?

- Regarde-moi, au moins.

Inconsciemment, Naruto secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie. Il perdit rapidement son sourire et, lentement, posa le chiffon sur le comptoir, rangeant un verre au passage qu'il venait à peine de commencer à essuyer, encore mouillé.

Presque au ralenti, il tourna la tête vers le brun. Au lieu de le regarder droit dans les yeux, il fixa quelque chose qui n'existait simplement pas derrière Sasuke.

- Dans les yeux.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua d'observer et de détailler ce point inexistant et pourtant tellement fascinant et intéressent, fiché dans le décor de leur petit appartement. Pourquoi le ton de Sasuke était-il si froid, si dur comme du carrelage un matin d'hiver ? Pourquoi chacun de ses mots faisaient si mal ? Pourquoi Naruto avait-il si peur tout à coup ? Si peur qu'il sache… Qu'il sache quoi, au juste ?

Sasuke perdait patience. Par où commencer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Jamais il n'avait cru devoir un jour dire ce genre de chose. Jamais, pas avec Naruto. Devait-il le déclarer naturellement, comme une nouvelle banale, comme quelqu'un qui annonce la météo de demain ? Ou bien avec une lourdeur tragique et risquer de se prendre un ricanement du blond, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule et de son air déconfit ? Après tout, Naruto s'en moquait peut-être. Il se foutait de sa gueule depuis le départ, jouant une petite comédie depuis tout à l'heure. N'était-il rien à ses yeux ? Il fronça les sourcils, serrant la mâchoire, quel connard, depuis un mois en plus !

- Naruto, la voix du brun était voilée malgré lui, je sais.

Il n'arrêtait pas de le répéter, comme une condamnation, une sentence à vie. Comme si à chaque fois qu'il prononçait les syllabes, des chaînes imaginaires se resserraient autour de ses poignets, de plus en plus, et le blond se les massa automatiquement, frissonnant.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle.

Sasuke ne criait plus et, enfin… Enfin ! Naruto planta son regard dans le sien et Sasuke défaillit un instant, incertain de ce qu'il désirait réellement. Il pouvait encore prétendre rester dans l'ignorance. Ce n'était pas plus mal, non ? Il ne trouverait pas d'autre Naruto. Le blond, sans doute, se lasserait et lui reviendrait naturellement. Oh, il aurait pu se noyer pour l'éternité dans ces lagons bleus qu'étaient les yeux de Naruto.

Et qu'en était-il de celui-ci ? Les yeux de Sasuke lui faisait-il le même effet ? Sasuke en doutait et il sentait les larmes aux creux de ses yeux. _Pitoyable_. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de pleurer. Non, c'était pour les faibles. Ces êtres pathétiques que lui seul avait le droit de mépriser. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait méprisé Naruto lorsqu'il se serrait dans ses bras. Il semblerait même qu'ici ce soit l'inverse. Quel con !

Naruto l'avait trompé et le lui dire ne changeait rien.

Naruto l'avait trompé et ne l'assumait pas.

Naruto l'avait trompé et s'en foutait.

Naruto l'avait trompé après tous ses efforts pour gagner son cœur.

Naruto l'avait trompé, plus d'une fois.

Naruto l'avait trompé, _lui_.

- Dis-le.

Il ne reçut aucune réaction de la part de l'autre. Que voulait-il réellement entendre ? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, être trompé ?

- Dis-le.

Le ton devenait indéniablement menaçant, la voix basse et l'air terriblement lourd. Naruto n'osait plus respirer, non, il n'y arrivait plus.

Le visage de Sasuke était déformé par la colère et la tristesse et Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rendre lisse de nouveau. Il ne savait plus.

- Dis-le, bordel de merde !

Sasuke avait des rougeurs malsaines sur le visage, autrefois toujours impassible et ses orbes noirs exprimaient tellement d'émotions diverses et variées que Naruto ne savait plus ce qu'il souhaitait réellement entendre. Oui ? Non ? De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi Naruto se mentit-il et ne s'admet-il pas qu'il sait ce dont parle Sasuke ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Et la voix de Sasuke continuait de résonner comme un écho à travers la cuisine et à répétition dans sa boite crânienne. Et ça faisait mal.

- Avoue ! ADMET-LE, CONNARD !

Sasuke était à bout et ne savait plus quoi dire. Il prit alors le premier truc qui lui passait sous la main : un cadre. Un cadre dans lequel il y avait une photo. Une photo d'eux. Ils s'enlaçaient comme deux amoureux qui se respectaient. Ils souriaient. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient tous les deux… C'était symbolique. Ça voulait tout dire et Sasuke venait de le fracasser dans le dos du blond. Le cœur de celui-ci rata un battement et quelque chose en lui se brisa en même temps que le bruit du verre s'écrasa au sol. Sasuke savait-il ce qu'il venait de casser ? Peut-être pas dans son confusion. Inconsciemment sans doute que oui…

Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais… c'était Sasuke, il se devait de lui pardonner, non ? Il n'avait que lui. Il secoua la tête, cherchant à retenir et à cacher les tremblements de ses mains et ceux de ses lèvres.

- De quoi parles-tu, Sa-Sasuke ?

Il bégayait et il jura dans sa barbe pour cela. Sasuke en avait assez. Combien de temps durerait ce petit jeu d'ignorance ? Naruto gardait une tête d'ange, un air innocent qui lui allait si bien, peint sur le visage. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était son calme. Un calme anormal pour le blond alors que lui, de son côté, cassait tout ce qu'il trouvait, tapait des pieds et gueulait comme un gamin qui faisait un caprice à qui voulait l'entendre. Et Naruto ne faisait rien. Comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Comme s'il n'existait plus. Peut-être était-ce le cas à ses yeux… Qui pouvait savoir maintenant ? Ils se connaissaient pourtant si bien. Que c'était-il passé ?

Naruto ne bougeait pas. Toujours pas. Comme si jamais il n'allait bouger de nouveau.

Naruto l'avait trompé. Naruto ne l'aimait plus, ça ne pouvait être que cela.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré !

Il se jeta sur lui, lui assénant de violents coups de poing. Il était au bord des larmes et s'accrochait à chaque gémissement que faisait le blond, à chaque goutte de sang qu'il voyait. Et son adversaire ne se défendait pas, acceptant le traitement qu'on lui donnait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Naruto avait l'impression qu'il se devait d'avoir cette punition. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il ne s'en souvenait juste pas… Peut-être le bloquait-il pour l'instant. Ou peut-être que s'il ne disait rien… Sasuke oublierait, lui aussi et tout irait bien… Mais le mal était fait.

Au début, c'était parce qu'il était ivre. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il était seul et Sasuke était parti depuis trois semaines en voyage d'affaire. Naruto détestait quand il devait le quitter pour son travail, mais c'était un compromis qu'il avait accepté en établissant une relation avec l'Uchiha.

Et, y avait eu ce garçon. Un garçon qui ressemblait tellement à Sasuke, d'une façon qui n'aurait pas dû être permise : des cheveux noirs, un regard jais, une peau de porcelaine mais un sourire hypocrite lui barrant son visage. C'était une pâle copie mais Naruto n'y voyait plus très clair et, sous la table, il croyait rêver, mais il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du pied. Et puis, Sakura était comme obnubilée par Gaara pour remarquer quelque chose. Et Naruto était ivre. Et Sai se confondait avec Sasuke. Et Sasuke lui manquait. Et…

Et il n'avait pas d'excuse valable.

Après tous ses efforts pour avoir en sa possession le bel Uchiha, l'intouchable, l'indomptable il fallut qu'après seulement un an et quelques, il foute tout en l'air. Tout ! Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça… Cependant, Sasuke était si difficile, si vulnérable, indéchiffrable et Naruto avait eu si peur de s'être trompé. Et avec Sai, ça avait été si simple… Si simple ! Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans les yeux de Sai, ce n'était rien comparé aux néants de Sasuke qui le faisait chavirer et sourire bêtement. Et à chaque fois qu'il regardait ceux de Sasuke, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Alors pourquoi, ce soir-là, était-il tombé dans les bras de cette merde ? Pourquoi y était-il retourner ? Ils avaient sali ses draps trop de fois, même en sachant qu'il n'était en rien Sasuke, même lorsqu'il criait son prénom et qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour tomber sur ce visage répugnant et effroyable lorsqu'il réalisait encore une fois la bêtise qu'il avait faite. Pourquoi tant de peur ! Avait-il peur de décevoir l'Uchiha ? Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ? Si… Il avait éclaté puis étaler son cœur dans la boue, le laissant se faire piétiner par ses démons de minuit. L'Uchiha était brisé. Il avait brisé Sasuke.

- Défend-toi, bordel de merde ! Admet-le ! ADMET-LE ! AVOUE QUE…, il reprit sa respiration, cessant le battre, laissant une mèche assombrir son visage, le regardant une dernière fois avant de continuer, avoue que tu as couché avec lui.

Il avait craché le dernier mot, comme si le « lui » était en leur présence, abattu. Il l'avait dit. A présent, c'était un fait. Il devait affronter la réalité. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien était, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et l'autre, d'ailleurs, ne répondait rien. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant de longues minutes avant que Sasuke ne se relève et lui cri :

- Vas-t-en !

Naruto resta quelques secondes par terre, perdu. Il ne le contredisait même pas. Il ne contestait pas les actes. Ne démenti sait pas les mots que Sasuke venait de prononcer, ni même ce dont Sasuke l'accusait. Non, il était muet comme une carpe, paralysé par la vérité. Cependant, ce que Sasuke lui hurlait à tue-tête, c'était comme des milliers de poignards qui se fichait un à un et lentement dans son corps, lui lacérant les entrailles, le dévorant de l'intérieur. C'était insupportable et pourtant, dans un silence électrique, il marcha jusqu'à leur chambre, pris un sac sur le sol, fourra dans celui-ci quelques affaires, machinalement et partit.

Comme un voleur : _Coupable_. _Lâche_.

… _Pathétique_.

**XXX**

Etrangement et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, Naruto n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était réellement en tort. C'était comme s'il était dans une sorte de bulle, un moment de flottement. Quelque part, il se disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il rejetait d'ailleurs la faute sur Sakura, sur Gaara, sur Sai et sur Sasuke. Sasuke plus que tout ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas exister !

Gaara n'avait qu'à pas être si beau, si mystérieux pour attirer l'œil de Sakura ! Et aussi, il n'avait qu'à être gay comme lui ! Tout aurait été plus simple ! Et Sai ! Il n'aurait pas dû être le putain d'ami du roux. Il n'aurait pas dû ressembler à ce point à Sasuke ! Sakura, elle, n'aurait pas dû lui demander de tenir la chandelle à ce premier rendez-vous et ainsi demander à Gaara d'emmener un de ses amis lui aussi pour ne pas le laisser seul. Sakura aurait dû être assez grande, Gaara assez viril pour ne pas se faire accompagner par Sai mais d'une fille pour que le groupe soit équitable. Ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Ça allait de soi, non ! Et surtout, Sasuke n'aurait pas dû partir ! Sasuke n'aurait pas dû être si fragile ! Sasuke n'aurait pas dû être si beau au point qu'il l'intimidait par moment. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un suspect que tous pointait du doigt. Le seul coupable dans l'histoire… Hein, Naruto ?

Oui, Naruto se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être un tel peureux, un tel lâche. C'était à croire que les gens se trompaient sur son compte il n'était pas digne de confiance. Il décevait toujours : Sasuke plus que les autres. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'un mec comme lui. Naruto ne le méritait simplement pas. C'était mieux ainsi. Sasuke ne voulait-il pas une belle femme ? Fidèle et fertile ? De beaux enfants ? Heureux et sains pour assurer sa lignée ?

Naruto l'en empêchait. Naruto était une entrave à tout cela. Naruto était un monstre pour avoir voulu retenir prisonnier Sasuke.

Seulement, qu'importait combien il se le répétait, il avait l'impression de porter un poids plus lourd qu'une tonne derrière lui tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'immeuble de son ancien amant. Et les voix lui criaient « Retrouve-le » et lui répondait… Il ne répondait rien, car il ne les entendait pas. Il se souvient, il le tenait là, tout près de son cœur, aux creux de son cou. Il le tenait. Il l'avait. Il le possédait. Il était sien. Comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Comment tout cela avait pu déraper de la sorte ? Ce n'était qu'un dîner à quatre au départ, juste deux personnes en trop qui devaient tenir les chandelles…

Putain, qu'avait-il fait ?

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**24/08/10 :** Je viens de finir la réécriture. Il y a des petits changements et, si jamais vous la relisez, j'espère que ça ne dérange personne. J'espère même que c'est au mieux.

J'ai longtemps hésité à choisir qui serait le trompé, qui tromperait qui. Mon premier choix à été cette version; cet ordre là me paraissait le plus plausible même si j'ai essayé le contraire. L'argument trouvé, pour moi-même(:p) était le suivant: En quoi tromper Naruto avantageait Sasuke? Même si bien sûr, ici, cela n'avantage en rien Naruto même si cela ressemble à une sorte de libération "douloureuse". Sasuke n'a pas que ça à foutre, n'a pas le temps, se moque des autres et vraisemblablement ne s'intéresse qu'à Naruto (et accessoirement sa vengeance) jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Par contre, pour Naruto, c'était beaucoup plus "plausible" une nouvelle fois car pour Naruto, je ne sais pas si vous imaginez mais ça doit tout de même être un énorme fardeau. D'ailleurs, il déteint un peu sur lui étant donné qu'on "caricature" Sasuke comme voulant constamment tout posséder et notamment Naruto. Donc je me disais que finalement, Naruto devenait comme un prisonnier dans sa tête, sans réellement s'en rendre compte et en trompant Sasuke, avait trouvé comment enfreindre la règle. Je sais pas si vous me suivez. J'veux dire, Sasuke ne jure que par Naruto et celui-ci doit constamment veiller sur lui et, il faut tout de même le dire, Sasuke est un cas!

Avec ces explications que j'imagine plus que douteuses, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce petit OS. En l'écrivant, j'ai d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de façon de dire "je sais", d'où la répétition légèrement excessive mais voulue! J'espère aussi que la fin ne vous déçoit pas. Je n'en voyais pas d'autre. Enfin... bien sûr, il y avait celle où il retournait chez Sasuke mais... Non. Comme j'ai dit au-dessus, mais si l'expression me paraît atrocement "niant niant" bizarrement c'est une "Libération douloureuse", d'ailleurs, ça veut rien dire mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. Et je m'attarde sur ma petite note de fin.

Sur ce, à bientôt,

Chouchou-chan!


End file.
